espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of military equipment used by Blackforce Corporation.
This is the list of equipment used by Blackforce Corporation. Weapons Combat Knives *M9 Bayonet *BJ-2 Combat Knife *SOG Tech Bowie Survival Knife (Modified design with 7.5" blade instead of standard 6.4") * M-Tech X-treme MX-8054 Tactical Fixed Survival Knife Handguns *M1911 Colt 45. ACP *M1911 Vickers Tactical *SIG Sauer P226 *SIG Sauer P250 *Glock 17 *Glock 18 *MP412 REX *FN Five-seveN *H&K P2000 *Beretta M9 *IMI Desert Egale *CZUB CZ-75 *FN Browning Hi Power M1935 Sub-Machine Guns/Personal Defence Weapons *H&K MP5/MP5K *H&K UMP 45 *Izhmash PP-19 Bizon *FN P-90 *FN SCAR-L Mk 16 PDW *Beretta MX4 *H&K MP7 Assault Rifles/Designated Marksman Rifles *Colt M16A2 *FN M16A4 *FN FAL *Remington ACW-R *Izhmash AK-101/102 *Izhmash AK-12 (chambered for 5.56x45mm NATO) *Steyr AUG (dubbed Austeyr F88 in Australia) *Mk 14 EBR *H&K G3A3 *H&K G36/G36K *BAE L85A1 *MAS FAMAS *Galil ACE 23 *FN SCAR-H Mk 17 Mod 0 (Standard, CQC & LB variants) *FN SCAR-L Mk 16 Mod 0 (Standard, CQC & LB variants) *SIG SG 556 *H&K 416 *H&K 417 (This covers the H&K G28 and H&K M110A1) *H&K M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle (IAR) *H&K M8A1 (60 Prototypes undergoing field testing) Carbines *H&K G36C *Tavor MTAR-21 *Colt M4/M4A1/M4A4 *Lithgow Model LK-05 Carbine (40 Prototypes under field testing) *Steyr AUG Carbine (dubbed Austeyr F88C in Australia) *Izhmash AK-12U (chambered for 5.56x45mm NATO) *Izhmash AK-12 Carbine (chambered for 5.56x45mm NATO) Sniper Rifles *Accuracy International AWM L115A3 *Izhmash SV-98 *DSR-Precision GmbH DSR-50 *FN Sniper Support System (SSR) Mk 20 Mod 0 (SCAR-20) *H&K G3SG/1 *Steyr SSG 08 *Barrett M82/M107 *Barrett M95 *Remington M24 Sniper Weapon System *Remington M40A5 Machine Guns/ Heavy Machine Guns *FN M249 SAW *Barrett M240B *PKM *PKP Pecheneg *Izhmash RPK-12 (chambered for 5.56x45mm NATO) *FN F89 Minimi (Para Configuration) *US Ordnance M60 *BAE L86 LSW *H&K MG36 *Browning M2 *M134 Minigun Shotguns *Kel-Tec KSG *Franchi SPAS-12 *Izhmash Sagia-12K *Remington M870 MCS *Benelli M3 Super 90 *Benelli M1014 *KAC Masterkey *C-More Competition M26 MASS *Maxwell Atchisson AA-12 Launchers *M203 Grenade Launcher *M320 Grenade Launcher *FN Mk 13 EGLM Grenade Launcher (SCAR Weapons only) *AG-36 Grenade Launder (H&K G36/G36K only) *GP-25/GP-30 Grenade Launcher(Russian weapons only) *RPG-7V2 *MK153 SMAW *H&K Falkenberg Multi-Role Rocket Launcher *XM-25 Airburst Grenade Launcher *Raytheon FIM-92 Stinger *Mk 19 Grenade Launcher *BGM-71 TOW *Raytheon FGM-148 Javelin (limited use) Explosives *M67 Grenade *M84 'Flashbang' Stun Grenade *XM84 9-Bang Stun Grenade *M18 Claymore Anti-Personal Mine *ATM-00 Anti-Tank Mine *M112 Demolition Block (C4) *P.E.T.N Charges. Vehicles Jeeps/Transports *GAZ-2975 'Tigr' *Jeep Wrangler *Highly-Modified Technical *M35 Transport *Snowmobiles *HMMWV * HMLTV-998 Bulldog * SPM-3 MRAP 'The Bear' * Cougar HE MRAP (Some modified to carry SAM Turrets) * Iveco LMV * GAZ-71 Tracked Transport * M1070 Heavy Equipment Transport Armoured Personnel Carriers *LAV-25 *M113 APC *BTR-80 Main Battle Tanks *M1A1 Abrams *Leopard 2A7 *T-90 MS Helicopters *MD Helicopters MH-6/AH-6 Little Bird *Mil Mi-24V 'Hind' * Mil Mi-35 'Hind' E * Mil Mi-28 'Havoc' *Bell AH-1Z Super Cobra (Retired as of November 2015) *Bell UH-1H Huey (No longer deployed as of August 2015) *Boeing CH-46 Sea Knight *Sikorsky UH-60L Black hawk *Sikorsky MH-60 'Stealth Hawk' (used for covert missions) *Boeing AH-64D Apache Longbow *UTH-66 Blackfoot 'Assault Hawk' (plans to acquire 10 helicopters for testing in 2020) *Boeing V-22 Osprey *MRH-90 'Taipan' (Supplied by Australian Aerospace) *Kamov Ka-52 'Alligator' (3 helicopters purchased for testing) Aircraft * Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II * Alenia C-27J Spartan * Alenia AC-27J Stinger II * Alenia EC-27 "Jedi" * Sukhoi Su-25 'Frogfoot' * Boeing C-17 Globemaster III * Boeing F/A-18E Super Hornet Boats *Rigid Hull Inflatable Boat Combat Drones *MQ-27 Dragonfire *Autonomous Ground Robot - A.G.R *Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II *Sukhoi Su-40 'Firefly' *Northrop Grumman MQ-8C Fire Scout *BCD-03 Cognitive Land Assault Weapon (CLAW) Drone Equipment Electronic Helmet *TAM-14 Thermal Acquisition Monocular *Quadeye Panoramic Night Vision System Weapon Sights *Eotech 512 Holographic Sight *Eotech EXPS3 Holographic Sight (H&K M8A1 only) *Armasight MCS Red Dot Sight *Trijicon 1x24mm Reflex Sight *Axion EKP-8-02 Kobra Reflex Sight (Russian Weapons only) *BelOMO PK-A Red Dot Sight (Russian Weapons only) *Raytheon AN/PAS-13 Infared Enhanced Night Vision Sight (covers all models) *ATN ThOR-320 Thermal Sight *Zeiss RSA Reflex Sight (H&K G36 only) *AT-AGB Gen-II 1x32 Red Dot Sight *ECLAN SpectreDR Tactical ‘Digital’ Rifle Scope (SCAR weapons only) Laser Sights *Eotech AN/PEQ 2 ATPIAL Laser Sight (Limited Use) *Eotech AN/PEQ 15 ATPIAL Laser Sight Target Finders *LZ-537 Laser Designator Other *XC6 M2 Rugged Military Tablet (developed by LT_Systems) *iDroid Communications/Display device (developed by LT_Systems) Weapon Sights *ECLAN C79 Optical Sight/M145 Machine Gun Sight *PK-AV ACOG Sight (Russian Weapons only) *Trijicon TA31RCO ACOG Scope *Trijicon TA01NSN ACOG Scope *Trijicon TA01NSN-RMR ACOG Scope (SCAR weapons only) *Trijicon TA648 ACOG Scope (H&K 416/7s only) *ZF 3x4° Dual Telescopic Sight (H&K G36s only) * H&K G3 SG1 S&B Optic (H&K G3SG/1 only) * Schmidt & Bender PM II Telescopic Sights (L115A3 AWM Version) * Sight Unit Small Arms, Trilux - SUSAT Scope (BAE L85A1 & BAE L86 LSW only) * Schmidt & Bender 3-12x50 PM II Telescopic Sights. * Vortex Viper PST4 4-16x EBR-1MOA Scope (Mk 14 EBR only) * SureFire Rapid Transitional Sights Uniform + Combat Gear (Note: Varies from Operative to Operative due to different tastes/preferences/roles in Blackforce) * Advanced Combat Helmet * Modular Integrated Communications Helmet * Army Combat Uniform in various Tiger Stripe Camouflage patterns * MOPP Suits in various Tiger Stripe Camouflage patterns. * EPS DF-1 Combat Goggles * MCU-2/P Protective Mask (Some with modified designs with the visor removed) * Bolle Combat Ballistic Hybrid Glasses * Quick Release X Knee Pads + Elbow Pads (Black + Multicam) * NOB Nylon Tactical MOLLE System Modular Operator Vest (Olive Drab, Green, Black) * SWAT Cordura Zipper Tactical Vest (Olive Drab, Green, Black) * NOB RAV MOLLE Assault Vest (Olive Drab, Green, Black) * PIG FDT-Alpha Tactical Glove (Patented) (Grey, Black, Olive Green) * King Arms SOS Full Finger Gloves (Black, Green, Black with White Stripe) * SWAT Action Tactical Boots (Tan) * SWAT Molle Double Mag Pouches * Triple All Pistol Magazine Nylon Leg Pouches Category:Blackforce Corporation Category:Equipment